Blessed Season 01
by Elyna
Summary: Blessed Season 01. Please review and visit us also on http://blessedchildren.


**(Wyatt is running through the streets of San Francisco, in the middle of the night, after a black dressed man who's turning into a backstreet. Only a few people are in the streets at this time, so it's easy for Wyatt to keep up with the man. Wyatt follows him to the backstreet but can't find him when he reached the end of it. He turns around himself looking both worried and angry. Rat demon #1 turns into his human shape behind Wyatt and throws a fireball at him, turning again into a rat after that. Wyatt falls forward to the ground. He stays up looking around)**

Wyatt: Bastards! At least have the courage to face me and not to attack behind my back.

**(Suddenly Wyatt is surrounded by 10 rat demons turning into their human shape)**

Wyatt: Crap.

**(Meanwhile in another backstreet Prue just threw, telekinetically, a fireball back at its sender who flames up. Chris stays up)**

Chris: This was the last rat demon.

Prue: I hope this was the last one for a long time. I'm getting tired of slaying down mice.

Chris: Ah, _rats_.

Prue: That's one thing I don't get… they're mice but are called rat demons.

Chris: What were you expecting? They're demons.

Prue: Yeah.

**(She looks around)**

Prue: And where's Wyatt to say: and not that smart?!

Chris: Good question. I don't believe it takes him so long to fight a single rat demon.

Prue: May be he got into an ambush.

Chris: Probably.

**(They run out of the backstreet and along the street Wyatt was before. They see a flashing from a fireball, look at each other and run to where it came from)**

**(Wyatt lies on the ground against the wall with some injuries all over his body. His clothes have burn holes in it because of the fireballs attacks. 7 rat demons remain and each one has a fireball in their right hands)**

Rat demon #1: Die Blessed Child!

**(Rat demon #1 flames up and Wyatt sees Prue and Chris who stood behind him. Prue has her right hand lifted up and looks at rat demon #2 near her and Chris)**

Prue: Thanks for the fireball.

**(She throws rat demon #2, telekinetically, against the other 6 while Wyatt orbs next to them and all 7 rat demons crash against the wall where he just was)**

Chris: You also looked better bro.

Wyatt: Thanks Chris.

**(The rat demons turn into mice and run away)**

Prue: Uh, cowards.

**(She turns to Wyatt who's being healed by Chris) **

Prue: And what happened to you? I thought you could handle some rat demons.

Wyatt: Yes, some. But 10 are a little too much even for me.

Chris: You even count them?

Wyatt: I had time while protected by the force field.

Prue: I just hope there're no more mice in the club or the manor.

**(They go out of the backstreet and people who pass them by look at Wyatt)**

Wyatt **(To his siblings) **: Do I have something for people looking at me that way?

Chris: Well, may be your new outfit is the reason?!

Wyatt: Oh yeah. It's all because of the rat demons.

Prue: Yes, but there's no way you're going to explain it them. For them you just stuck in the past where these holes were still in.

Wyatt: We could also just orb home to avoid these looks?!

**(They look around and disappear behind a corner. Wyatt takes  
Prue's right hand into his own and both he and Chris orb away)**

**Opening**

**(They orb into the living room)**

Prue: Home sweet home. I'll be ready in five minutes Wyatt.

**(She goes upstairs)**

Chris: You're still going to the club?

Wyatt: Yeah. We're so what under stuffed and the attack of the  
rat demons just delayed our work.

Chris: Do you really think they won't come again?

**(Wyatt goes upstairs, followed by Chris)**

Wyatt: I don't really know what I should think about these rat demons. They never were so annoying like now.

Chris: I'd like to know why.

Wyatt: Me too, but for now I will change myself; I can't show up in the club with the fashion that was in when I was 5 or 6.

**(Wyatt enters in his room, leaving Chris in the hallway)**

**(In the underworld. Slain, a shape shifter shimmers into a cave next to Crain, who's hiding his face in the darkness. Slain bows before Crain)**

Slain: Master Crain. I killed the witch as you told me to.

Crain: Well done Slain.

**(Crain steps out of the dark and into the light)**

Crain: Soon and we'll have the power we need to become the new Triad.

Slain: And what about the Charmed Ones?

Crain: What should be about them?

Slain: They surely will try to prevent the birth of a new Triad.

Crain: The Charmed Ones didn't fight demons for the last 23  
years. I doubt they'll do it now. And besides, I have the  
information that their powers were bent.

Slain: Who told you that?

Crain: A source of my trust.

Slain: But what about Wyatt, Chris and Prue? They live together for 5 years now and have been hunting us demons for much longer than that. They know something, I'm sure of that. And besides, you know the Halliwell sisters were told 23 years ago that evil would be strong enough to come back when their new generation was ready. And their generation is ready, and stronger.

Crain: Spy on them and leave me alone. But send others to finish your work. And beware. They shall not find out about us. As long as they keep hunting under level demons we don't have to worry about them and can rise in power and become the new Triad. Lithus is about to arrive.

**(The P3 is running well. Wyatt, with other clothes, is at the bar working when Prue joins him)**

Wyatt: Oh men, I didn't think we'd have so much people tonight.

Prue: It's Friday, and people are looking for some fun. But you're  
right. We have a lot of people tonight.

**(Chris also joins them at the bar)**

Chris: It seems you'll have a long night before you.

Wyatt: We?

Chris: Yes you.** (He turns to Wyatt)** You run the club, **(turning to Prue) **and you work here.

Wyatt: And you too.

Chris: Since when?

Wyatt: Right now. As you can see bro, we need every helping  
hand we can get.

Chris: But I didn't…

Wyatt: Thanks for offering us your help Chris. You can begin right  
now. Excuse me.

**(He turns to a customer and serves him. Chris just looks stupidly at Prue)**

Chris: What the…?

**(Prue hands him a tablet with drinks)**

Prue: Here bro. This is for the guys there in the corner. And thanks again for helping.

**(Chris gives up and brings the drinks to their owners)**

**(It's 5 a.m. when two shape shifters walk slowly from the conservatory into the living room. After a few moments Wyatt, Chris and Prue get home. The two shape shifters look at one another and transmute into two plants. Chris is the first passing by the living room and looks suspiciously at the plants in the living room)**

Chris: Alright, I know I'm tired and I know I should rest now but I still know we didn't have these plants here in the living room.

**(Wyatt and Prue look confused at one another)**

Wyatt: What are you talking about Chris?

**(Both he and Prue are joining Chris when the two shape shifters reveal their true selves and Arcos throws a fireball at Chris. Wyatt and Prue see Chris fly backwards and hitting the wall under the stairs. Wyatt runs over to Chris while Prue looks at the shape shifters)**

Wyatt: Chris! Are you alright buddy?

Prue: Shape shifters.

**(Arcos throws a fire ball at her but she sends it telekinetically back at him, lifting her right hand. Arcos shimmers out and the fireball crashes against the wall. Wyatt heals Chris and both stay up. Prue waves her right hand and the shape shifter #1 flies against the grandfather's clock. Arcos shimmers in again firing a fireball at Prue. Wyatt lifts up his right hand)**

Wyatt: Fireball!

**(He waves his right hand at the shape shifter's #1 direction and the fireball hits the shape shifter #1 on the floor who flames up. Arcos shimmers away)**

Prue **(Stressed)**: First rat demons; now shape shifters; what comes next? Manticores?

Wyatt: I'd say darklighters. We haven't been visited by them for a long time.

Prue: Uh, I don't miss them.

**(Chris turns to the grandfather's clock)**

Chris: Well done Prue; you smashed the grandfather's clock.

Prue: Hey, I'm tired. Just like you. It's not my fault if my coordinates are messed up.

**(Wyatt looks curious at the grandfather's clock and talks calmly)**

Wyatt: It was about time we smash the grandfather's clock anyway.

**(Chris and Prue look confused at Wyatt)**

Chris: It was about time?

Wyatt: Yeah, we never smashed it before. C'mon guys, it's a Halliwell tradition. The clock is used to it.

**(Chris and Prue keep looking confused at Wyatt)**

Prue: Ok, I guess you need more rest than Chris or I do. You should be mad at me because of this.

Wyatt: Mad? I'm too tired to be mad. Good night.

**(He disappears upstairs, followed by Chris and Prue. When no one is seen a vase reveals to be Slain. ****He shimmers away)**

**Commercial Break**

**(Slain shimmers in the underworld next to Crain and Arcos)**

Crain: What did I tell you?

Slain: I beg for your pardon my Lord. But I thought…

**(Crain raises his voice)**

Crain: You didn't think! That's the point Slain. If you thought, you'd listen to me. You should be punished.

Slain: I promise I will bring you valuable information about the Blessed Children.

**(Crain's voice is at its normal lever again)**

Crain: You better will. Now we have to find a way to prevent them from slaying your men.

**(It's morning again. The image shows parts of San Francisco fading to the manor after some seconds. Prue is in the attic flipping through the BoS when Chris enters)**

Chris: You can't leave it alone.

**(Prue looks up and smiles at him. He returns the smile)**

Prue: You either. You're always up here reading the book when  
it's available. But now you have to wait until I'm finished.

Chris: What are you looking for?

**(Chris walks over next to Prue)**

Prue: I'm trying to find out why we're attacked so often lately. I mean, there could be some demon festival we don't know about.  
How should I know?

**(Chris grins)**

Chris: Huh, demon festival. That sounds great.

Prue: Hey, did you know grams also had an affair with a demon once?

**(The book is opened at gram's lover page)**

Chris: Urgh… not even demons escaped that old lady.

Prue: That's true. This book teaches us more things than we'd like to know.

Chris: To you surely more than to us.

Prue: How do you mean it?

Chris: Premonitions little sis.

Prue: Mh, unfortunately there was none about what I'm  
searching for.

**(Wyatt enters in the attic)**

Wyatt: Every time I want to see one of you guys I just have to come to the attic.

Chris: What's the matter this time?

Wyatt: Nothing in particular; but what are you doing up here? I thought you'd have enough of demons for a while.

Chris: That won't happen. Even if we're behaving like vampires; sleeping at day to hunt at night.

**(Wyatt looks at his watch)**

Wyatt: Time for the inventory. Customers will get in, in exactly 3 hours.

Prue: I hate hearing you say inventory.

**(She walks towards him and both walk out of the attic after waving goodbye to Chris. Chris takes a closer look at gram's lover and nods with a "whatever" look)**

(Katrina, walks along China Town and enters in an herbal shop. There she exchanges a quick look with Arcos)

(The image fades over to the darkening sky and then to the crowd before P3. Prue is going back to the bar when she crashes against Connor)

Prue: I'm sorry.

Connor: No, no; it's fine. It was also my fault.

**(Both smile at one another and Prue keeps on walking. Connor watches her entering the bar. She gives him a quick look and begins to fill up glasses. Garrett barkeeper joins her, doing the same she's doing)**

Garrett: There's a guy looking at you.

Prue: I know, but thanks for telling.

Garrett: Ask him for a drink.

Prue: Sorry? Hey, he's the guy and I'm the girl. He should ask me if he's interested; not the other way.

Garrett: May be he's shy.

Prue: I'm not interested Garrett. I have enough troubles in my life right now.

Garrett: You should really get yourself a boyfriend. Hey, I'm available.

**(Prue looks with a "We had this conversation before" look at him while he smiles at her. Wyatt joins them)**

Wyatt: Garrett, I need you to check the lights. I will keep on here while you're away.

Garrett: Alright Wyatt.

**(Garrett leaves)**

Wyatt: dned are we under stuffed.

Prue: It's time for you to make a barmen casting. And please do  
it quickly.

Wyatt: I'm working on it.

**(Chris is in the underworld with warlock #1. He kicks warlock #1 in his stomach and he falls backwards to the ground)**

Warlock #1: You may be one of the Blessed Children, but without the right power you cannot vanquish me.

Chris: Are you that sure?

**(Chris throws a green potion at warlock #1 who blinks out and back again behind Chris. Chris noticed it and orbs the potion out with his right hand)**

Chris: Potion!

**(Chris orbs out while the potion orbs next to warlock #1 and falls to the ground. Warlock #1 flames up as Chris orbs back)**

Chris: Huh, and again no answer.

**(Chris orbs out. He orbs in, in the kitchen and gets himself a coffee. He walks over to the living room and turns the TV on while sitting in the couch. Arcos shimmers in, in the corridor and observes Chris silently)**

**(Prue is at the bar when Connor steps before her at the other side of the bar)**

Connor: Hey.

**(Prue looks up at Connor) **

Prue: Ah hi. What do you want?

Connor: Tequila.

Prue: It's on the way.  
**  
(She grabs for a tequila bottle under the bar but it is empty. She looks stressed at it)**

Prue: Uh, I will kill that guy.

Connor: Sorry?

Prue: Never mind. I'll be right back.

**(Connor watches her leaving. Prue is going to the depot when she meets Wyatt) **

Wyatt: Why are you so in a hurry?

Prue: First of all I will get some tequila and afterwards I will kill the one responsible for letting it end at the bar.

Wyatt: dn are you stressed. I feel sorry for Garrett.

Prue: How do you know it is Garrett I'm talking about?

Wyatt: I may have no premonitions, but I know that Garrett  
always forgets to put enough stock at the bar.

**(Chris just crashed on the floor in the sun room. He looks at Arcos and orbs out to avoid the fireball flying towards him. He orbs back behind Arcos and waves his right hand like grams uses to do it. Arcos is thrown with Chris' orbing telekinesis power against the table in the sun room. Warlock #2 blinks in behind Chris, wraps his right arm around Chris' neck and blinks out with him. Arcos stays up as Slain shimmers and Crain flames in)**

Crain: Well then. You know what to do.

**(Arcos transmutes into Chris) **

Crain: If they find out, they will vanquish you.

**(Arcos speaks with Chris' voice)**

Chris1: I will take care.

**(Crain waves his hand and the sun room looks like before the  
fight. He flames out)**

(Warlock #2 blinks in, in the underworld, with Chris. He throws Chris to the ground)

Chris: It was a big mistake releasing me.

**(Chris orbs up but is stopped by an invisible shield. He orbs back as Crain flames in)**

Crain: No need to try it Chris. I don't let you orb away.

Chris: What do you want from me?

Crain: What do we want from you? The question is what do you want? You think you can come down here and slay demons without taking the consequences? It's not that easy.

Chris: It's not that easy to vanquish us either.

Crain: Us, that's the point. But you're alone now.

**(Prue gets back at the bar with the tequila bottle. Connor is still there)**

Prue: I thought you'd be away by now.

Connor: No, I want you to prepare the drink.

**(Prue prepares the drink and hands it over to Connor)**

Connor: Thanks.

**(Prue turns away)**

Connor: Hey wait.

**(Prue looks at Connor)**

Prue: Yes?

Connor: Can I invite you for a drink?

**(Prue looks confused at Connor)**

Connor: I know you belong to the stuff but that doesn't forbid  
you to have a drink.

Prue: Sorry, but we have a lot of work. I can't have any drink  
now.

**(Garrett joins her)**

Garrett: What do my ears hear? Of course you can have a drink.

**(He turns to Connor)**

Garrett: She's so shy.

Prue: Shut up Garrett. My work was delayed because of you.

**(Connor dinks the tequila)**

Garrett: Oh Prue, don't say that. You hurt my feelings.

Prue: I will hurt more of you if you don't get out of my sight.

Garrett: Oh oh oh… darling. Stress makes your beauty face get  
wrinkles.

**(Prue takes Connors glass and has a premonition)**

_**(Connor is walking in the backstreet of the club when warlock #3 blinks in and shots a fireball at him. Connor gets hit by it and flames up) **_

**(Prue freezes. Garrett notices something is wrong)**

Garrett: Are you alright?

Prue: Do my work; I have to talk with Wyatt.

**(She leaves them behind)**

**(Wyatt is next the stage talking with some friends when Prue joins him.)**

Prue: Wyatt, I need to talk to you.

Wyatt: Is it important?

Prue: Very.

**(Wyatt turns to his friends)**

Wyatt: I will be right back.

**(They go to the changing room)**

Prue: I thought we're under stuffed?

Wyatt: And we are.

Prue: But it didn't look like that now. You were talking to your  
friends like everything was fine.

Wyatt: Hey, would you calm down? I don't think you called me to  
talk about this, did you?

Prue: Uh, right, sorry. There's a customer who will be killed by a warlock.

Wyatt: A customer? It has been a long time since you had such premonitions.

Prue: Well, I just wanted you to know the reason why I'll have to leave suddenly.

Wyatt: You can't leave.

Prue: Hey, he's an innocent. I had a premonition and I won't let that guy die. I will leave the club when he's leaving.

**(She goes out of the changing room and heads to the bar where she talks to Garrett)**

Prue: Where's the guy?

Garrett: Who?

Prue: The guy who asked me for a drink.

Garrett: He left.

Prue: And you let him go just like that?

Garrett: Easy, he left his number for you to call him.

Prue: I didn't mean that, uh… I meant… ah, forget it. I'll see you tomorrow.

Garrett: Are you leaving?

Prue: I have to.

Garrett: But…  
**  
(Prue disappears in the crowd. Garrett looks confused)**

**(Connor lights up a cigarette and walks at P3's backstreet. Prue comes out of the back door and looks around. She runs to the place she saw in her premonition but no one is there. She looks disappointed around)**

Prue: Oh no…

**(Connor comes behind a corner)**

Connor: You? Shouldn't you be working?

Prue: Huh, believe me, I'm always working.

Connor: Are you sure?

Prue: More than that. You know you shouldn't be here at this  
time.

Connor: Hey, I'm glad you're worrying about me but are you sure  
that you're not only worrying?

Prue: What do you mean?

**(Connor approaches her)**

Connor: Oh c'mon. You know exactly what I'm talking about.

Prue: Oh crap. Listen, you got it wrong.

Connor: Oh, did I?

**(Warlock #3 blinks in behind Connor and shots a fireball at him. Prue throws herself and Connor to the ground. She is hurt in her left upper arm by the fireball which passes next them. She looks at the warlock and waves her right hand. The warlock flies against the garbage. Connor looks confused)**

Connor: What is…?

Prue: No time to chat now.

**(She stays up at the same time the warlock also stays up. The warlock shots another fireball but Prue stretches out her right hand and the fireball flies back at the warlock which gets hit by his own attack and flames up. Connor looks scared at the scenario and then at Prue, who stretches her right hand to him)**

Connor: Who are you?

Prue: Someone who just saved your life. And now take my hand. I don't want to stay here all night.

**(Connor hesitates but then grabs her right hand with his own. She helps him at his feet. She looks at her injury. Connor looks both scared and confused)**

Connor: What happened here?

Prue: Wyatt!

Connor: Why are you calling for this Wyatt?

Prue: Because he's the one who will get us out of here. Wyatt!

**(Wyatt orbs in next to her. Connor looks really scared now)**

Connor: What is going on here? Leave me alone.

**(He runs away. Prue wants to lift up her right hand but Wyatt stops her)**

Prue: I will levitate him. I didn't want to throw him back.

Wyatt: Don't scare him any longer.

**(Wyatt orbs before Connor. Connor stops with a horrific look)**

Wyatt: We won't harm you. But you have to trust us.

Connor: Trust you? I don't even know who or what you are.

**(Prue lifts up her right hand and Connor looks at her when she speaks)**

Prue: Witch.

**(Wyatt also lifts up his right hand and Connor turns back to Wyatt) **

Wyatt: Half witch, half whitelighter… or half angel if you prefer that.

**(Prue walks next to Connor while he looks confused around)**

Prue: Don't scare him any longer what Wyatt?

Wyatt: Hey, you're hurt.

Prue: It's about time you noticed it.

**(Wyatt walks over to Prue and heals her)**

Wyatt: Is he the one?

Prue: Yeah.

Wyatt: Did you vanquish the warlock?

Prue: With his own fireball.

Wyatt: Good. I guess we can release him then? We have to go  
back; you know… we don't have enough workers.

Prue: Wyatt, he's an innocent. There's a reason why that warlock was after him and I had a premonition.

Wyatt: Alright, alright. I will orb you home.

**(Wyatt lies his right hand over Prue's right shoulder and his left hand over Connor's left shoulder and orbs home)**

**(Wyatt orbs to the living room. Connor is a little taken away. Wyatt has to hold him or else he'd fall to the floor)**

Wyatt: Yeah, that can happen when you orb for the first time. Sit down.

**(Connor sits down on the couch when Chris1 comes out of the kitchen)**

Chris1: Hey.

**(All look at Chris1 who's joining them)**

Wyatt: What are you doing awaken at this time?

Chris1: Hey, I'm not tired.

Wyatt: Thanks, you could at least help out in the club again.

Chris1: You didn't ask me.

**(Wyatt and Prue look surprised at Chris1)**

Wyatt: I didn't ask you? You know we need every helping hand we can get.

Chris1: Alright, I will help out tomorrow, ok?

Prue: Wait a sec; are you offering yourself to work in the club?

Chris1: Why? Shouldn't I do it?

Wyatt: Forget it; I don't have time for it now. I will be gone.

**(Wyatt orbs out)**

Chris1: And what do we do now?

Prue: Are you alright?

Chris1: I never felt better.

Connor: Hey, I'd really like to know what's going on here.

Prue: Ah yeah, it's a little complicated you know?

**(She turns to Chris1)**

Prue: Could you at least find some information in the underworld?

Chris1: I think I have some problems with my memory now.

Prue: Are you kidding me? It's what you always do. It's your  
favourite hobby; going down there and kick demon asses… and sometimes even bring some valuable answers.

Chris1: Ah no… I couldn't this time. I was surprised by a warlock gang.

Prue: _Warlock gang_?

Chris1: Yeah, don't you guys say it like that?

Prue: Ah, forget it.

**(Suddenly warlock #2 blinks in with two more. Prue turns to Chris as Connor stays up scared)**

Connor: What the…?

Prue: Orb away with him.

Chris1: I what?

**(The warlock #2 forms a fireball in his right hand)**

Prue: Argh, forget it.

**(She waves her right hand and the fireball flies over to warlock #3 who flames up. Warlock #4 waves his right hand and Prue is thrown at the stairs' wall where the entrance to the magic school was. She falls to the ground and looks up. Warlock #2 grabs Connor on his left shoulder)**

Prue: No!

**(She waves her right hand but the warlock blinks out with Connor. Warlock #4 also blinks out. She stays up and walks angry at Chris1)**

Prue: What the hell is going on with you? He is an innocent we have to safe!

Chris1: I'm sorry. I couldn't do a thing.

Prue: Yeah, sure. I am supposed to be the weakest, not you.

**(She disappears in the kitchen. Chris1 shows a careless expression)**

**(Both warlocks blink in, in the cave Chris was brought before. Chris is kept in a cage in the right corner. The two warlocks walk toward it, open it and throw Connor inside it, closing it again. Chris helps Connor at his feet)**

Warlock #2: Now you're not alone anymore, Blessed Child.

Chris: Damn you.

**(Prue is in the kitchen and takes Chris' cup. She wraps her hands around it and closes her eyes. She has a vision)**

_**(Chris just crashed on the floor in the sun room. He looks at Arcos and orbs out to avoid the fireball flying towards him. He orbs back behind Arcos and waves his right hand like grams uses to do it. Arcos is thrown with Chris' orbing telekinesis power against the table in the sun room. Warlock #2 blinks in behind Chris, wraps his right arm around Chris' neck and blinks out with him. Arcos stays up as Slain shimmers and Crain flames in)**__**(Arcos transmutes into Chris) **__**(Arcos talks with Chris' voice)**__**(Crain waves his hand and the sun room looks like before the fight. He flames out)**_

Crain: Well then. You know what to do.

Crain: If they find out, they will vanquish you.

Chris1: I will take care.

**(Prue opens her eyes, arranges the cup at its place and walks out of the kitchen)**

Prue: Ah Chris?

**(Chris1 is looking very closely at every picture on the living room's wall and turns quickly around to face Prue)**

Prue: I will get some sleep now.

Chris1: Huh, alright. I will, er… watch a movie yet.

Prue: Alright.

**(Prue walks upstairs while Chris1 turns again to the pictures)**

**(Prue enters in the attic and closes the door. She walks at a table with potions over it and takes some blue potions)**

Prue: Wyatt. Wyatt I know you're not working although you pretend to be. Move your ass next to me right now! It's important.

**(Wyatt orbs at her right side)**

Wyatt: You know I'm not working although I pretend to be?

Prue: I'm not blind. I saw you looking at that blondie.

Wyatt: Her name's Sheila.

Prue: Whatever; forget that one night stand with her. We have to safe Chris and Connor.

Wyatt: Both of them? But Chris was down there.

Prue: Yes, that's what _I _thought too. But that's not Chris, that's a shape shifter. Our Chris is somewhere down there; probably next to Connor.

Wyatt: Wait a sec. What the hell happened?

Prue: Warlocks came, one died, the other two took Connor with them. And _Chris_ said afterwards he couldn't do a thing.

Wyatt: I really ask myself why I decided to move back to my roots.

Prue: Because you spent more time here with us than in your apartment. You confessed yourself telling us you'd prefer to give up some of your private life to kick demon asses with us. You also said it was annoying living alone and two years were more than enough and you'd like to settle down a little and take your job as a manager and a whitelighter more serious. That's why you moved back when you were twenty. Do you need a vision of all this to remember?

Wyatt: No, I can remember now, thanks. But my god was a naive back then.

Prue: May we go now?

Wyatt: Wait. First of all I'd like to know how you found out that Chris is not Chris.

Prue: Let's say Chris' cup told me.

Wyatt: Oh, I see. And what are we doing up here?

Prue: Taking some potions, like we always do.

**(She takes a little brown bag and puts the blue potions in it. She also takes some green) **

Wyatt: Why also potions against warlocks?

Prue: You never know who you will meet down there.

Wyatt: But what about the _shape shifter Chris_?

Prue: We'll vanquish him.

**(She takes a blue potion out)**

Prue: We have more than enough blue potions.

**(She opens the attic door and both walk down)**

**(Chris1 is now in the kitchen opening and closing dressers. Wyatt and Prue enter in the kitchen)**

Wyatt: Searching for something in particular Chris?

**(Chris1 shrugs and turns around to face Wyatt and Prue)**

Chris1: Oh, hi Wyatt. Weren't you working?

Wyatt: Indeed, I was. And what were you doing?

Chris1: Ah, nothing.

Prue: It didn't look like nothing.

**(She throws a blue potion at him but he shimmers out. Wyatt wraps his left arm around Prue)**

Wyatt: We'll follow him.

**(He orbs out)**

**(Chris1 shimmers in, in the cave where Chris and Connor are kept in the cage. Chris looks surprised at Chris1. Warlock #1 and warlock #4 are also still in the cave)**

Chris1: They're coming.

**(Wyatt and Prue orb in)**

Chris: Wyatt, Prue.

**(The siblings look at one another. Wyatt turns to Prue)**

Wyatt: Any ideas now?

Prue: You want the truth?

Wyatt: Ah, no.

Prue: Alright, I have plenty of ideas.

Wyatt: Good. Let's hope they work.

**(Both warlocks fire each a fireball at Wyatt and Prue. Both jump aside to avoid them. Prue waves her right hand and warlock #2 flies against Chris1. Warlock #4 waves his right hand and Wyatt crashes backwards at the wall. Prue throws a green potion at warlock #4 who flames up. Prue also throws a green potion at warlock #2 who throws a fireball at her but Wyatt lifts up his right hand)**

Wyatt: Fireball!

**(The fireball hits Chris1 who can escape shimmering away. At the same time the green potion hit warlock #2 and he flames up. Connor can't believe his eyes. Wyatt and Prue walk over to the cage)**

Wyatt: Have you tried to orb out?

Chris: More than once.

Prue: And a spell?

Chris: Too. Nothing worked.

**(Wyatt waves his right hand)**

Wyatt: Cage door.

**(The cage door orbs against the wall. All look surprised at the proud Wyatt)**

Chris: Ah, thanks.

Wyatt: You're welcome. Like I always say: demons are not that smart.

**(Chris steps out of the cage and looks back at Connor)**

Chris: Come, we'll take you out of here.

**(Connor looks at the three Halliwells and then also gets out of the cage)**

Chris: Your statement may be right for the cage, Wyatt, but not for this cave. It may be shielded against orbing.

Wyatt: Hey, we could orb in.

Chris: That's true. But may be magic can only get in and not out?

Prue: We'll never find out if we don't try.

**(Wyatt wraps his right arm around Prue and Chris lays his left hand over Connor's right shoulder. Wyatt and Chris orb out)**

**(They orb in, in the living room)**

Connor: Alright… I hope you may explain now what's going on?

Wyatt: Soon, after we found out why warlocks were after you.

**(Wyatt orbs out)**

Chris: And again he's going to see the Elders.

Prue: You know why we have to turn to them.

Chris: Unfortunately yes. But seeing at what we have already done without them in the last ten years I think they need us more than we need them.

Prue: You have a point there.

Connor: Hello… I'm still here and I think I have a right to know what happened to me tonight.

Chris: You surely understand we have to wait for Wyatt to answer you?

Connor: Seriously I don't.

**(Wyatt orbs back next to them)**

Prue: You were fast this time.

Wyatt: They didn't even let me ask; they answered right after I orbed in.

Chris: And what was their statement?

Wyatt: He'll be a whitelighter.

Chris: But this would be a darklighter's work, and not a warlock's.

Wyatt: The Elders also said there's a group of demons joining up. Darklighters, warlocks, shape shifters… and probably even those rat demons.

Prue: Great, as wouldn't we have enough work with them already.

Chris: But what do we do with him?

Connor: _Him_ has a name.

Chris: Sorry.

Wyatt: Now that you spoke of it you could also tell it to us.

Connor: Connor.

Prue: We need a forget spell.

Connor: A what? No way… you won't put a spell on me.

**(He turns to the entrance door but Wyatt orbs before him)**

Connor: Alright, I'm losing my patience.

Wyatt: Yeah, we too. But you can't leave this manor after what you saw tonight.

Prue: _The things you saw along tonight, you will lose out of sight… _

**(She touches Chris, who stays at her left, with her elbow and talks low at him)**

Prue: Help me…

**(Chris grins as Connor turns around to face them)**

Chris: _Sleep for now and you will see, tomorrow's day as it should be._

**(Connor's eyes close and before he falls to the floor Wyatt catches him. Prue turns to Chris)**

Prue: Thanks.

**(Chris wraps his right arm around Prue)**

Chris: Nice spell little sis.

Wyatt: And what do we do now with him?

Prue: Bring him back at P3 and let him believe he fell asleep there in the toilet.

Chris: In the _toilet_? The poor guy. Can you imagine his embarrassment?

Prue: How do you want to orb him to a couch with that crowd watching you?

Wyatt: Alright, if there're no better ideas I will do as Prue said. May be I can even still see Sheila.

**(No one answers)**

Wyatt: Right. Don't wait for me to arrive home.

**(Wyatt orbs out with Connor. Chris turns with an unsure look at Prue)**

Chris: _Sheila_?

Prue: I don't know her either. It's just another girl on Wyatt's list.

Chris: Will that guy ever settle down?

Prue: Who knows?

**(They go upstairs while looking at the crashed grandfather clock)**

Chris: The tradition is alive again.

**(Both laugh as they disappear upstairs. A vase in the corner under the stairs reveals to be Slain. He shimmers out)**

**(In the underworld; Slain shimmers in before Crain and bows. Some torches light up the place)**

Slain: They are reunited again.

Crain: As long as they don't find out about my plan, there's nothing we have to fear.

**(The image fades to black)**


End file.
